HANA KIMI: SUMMER VACATION
by Ayaka Sara
Summary: This starts at the 1 month later part at the end of the Jdrama. What happend when they went to California, this is what I would have liked it to go... I do not own the series or the manga NakatsuXMizuki
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Please R&R!!!!!**

**(I do not own the characters or the jdrama/manga)**

Hana Kimi: Summer Vacation

Chapter 1

"Papa, Mama, I'm off!" Ashiya Mizuki rushed out of her large yellow mansion in California at the area code of 92895 excitedly after letting her parents know that she was off. Running across her front lawn she had a huge smile on her face, ready to receive and except anything coming her way. The one thing she never expected to see was an arrow flying through the air and sticking into the ground a few feet from her. Walking over to the arrow, Mizuki picked it out of the ground knowing that to her it was very familiar. It brought her back to the last year when she attend an all boy school called Osaka Gakuen. Yes, she, a young lady had been excepted into this prestigious all boy school. Of course no one had known of her true gender and thus there were no worries. She had decided to attend the school that was over seas in Japan versus the ones in California where her family resided due to a certain high jumper named Sano Izumi, who saved her from unfortunate events after a competition he was participating in while in California. After Sano saved her she found out that he was seriously injured and would never jump again. Finding herself at fault she ran away from home and disguised herself as a male to help him start jumping again. What she never thought would happen was the fact that she would room with her idol and create friendships that would last through the tests of time. Unfortunately they had found out her secret and shunned her. After some time they grew to realize: boy or girl, Ashiya was Ashiya no matter what. She found it heartbreaking when she had to return home.

Looking at the arrow proved what she thought. Wrapped neatly around its trunk was a familiar paper. "Osaka Sports?" Releasing it and unfolding it proved again that she was right. Holding it up to see she saw the picture that the whole dormitories took right before her departure. She read aloud from the first page:

" Osaka High's field trip will be to California?!" She was shocked. Scrolling down with her eyes further she saw three main pictures of the three dorm heads that she had gotten quite close to over her stay at the school. Under their pictures she read aloud. "The three dorm heads will pay for their own trip?" Looking up she yelled up into the sky.

"NO WAY!"

Mizuki didn't know what to do or what to think. The guys were coming to California to see her for summer break and her parents had just found out that she was attending an all boys schools a few weeks ago, when they had tried to enroll her into a school when she came back. Unfortunately, they had not taken that well and actually sent her to an all girl school near her house. Mizuki found it hard to adjust and really couldn't find herself in all the girls in her school. She really missed the guys, but how was she going to explain this to her parents, when tons of guys come bustling around the house to see her. Not only that but Mizuki remembered that her school got out a few days after they were to show up. _"This is such a mess!" _she thought as she laid across her bed and looked up at the ceiling that used to hold all of her photo's and newspaper clippings of her Idol Sano that was now replaced with several photos and memories of her time with the guys at Osaka High. Falling into a sense of doom she heard her computer ding letting her know that she had just received a new e-mail.

Sitting down at the computer, Mizuki blindly clicked on the blinking note in her inbox. She had to laugh when she noticed that it was from Dr. Umeda Hokuto. He was the first person to realize who she was, He was the school doctor. Lucky for her he didn't tell anyone. Because of that, they had become close and she felt as if he was an older brother to her. The e-mail was basic and entertaining to read.

_**Ashiya,**_

_**As I am sure you know by now, California is where we are going for the summer trip. Of course I am going to chaperone this wild group. Also it gives me a chance to get away from that annoying fly, Akiha….Who is he calling annoying? Hi Ashiya, I hope you are doing great…I hope you still have the photo album I gave you!!! **_

_**Of course she does, Baka!………Now that she is gone. I just wanted to let you know that I will keep you posted as I always do. I am sure you will have e-mails from the guys tonight! That is when they will get their arrow.**_

_**Take Care,**_

_**Umeda**_

Sighing she clicked her monitor off. She really felt like she was in a bind, with everything that happened she decided to talk to her parents tomorrow before school. Looking at the clock she realized that a lot of time had passed and it was now ten o'clock at night. Mizuki figured that it was time for her to go to sleep, she felt excited and nervous for the next month. Laying across her bed again, she looked up at the main picture, the one posted on the Osaka High Sports newspaper that she had just received. Looking at all of her friends faces she fell asleep zooming in on one certain face in the bunch. Mizuki Ashiya fell asleep with a smile on her face and one thought in her mind. _"I get to see him again."_

Walking towards class the next morning Mizuki still could find nothing out of the ordinary with her parents. Shockingly they were bright and okay with the idea of the students of Osaka coming for a trip. What was going on with them. Mizuki shrugged and kept walking with her head held high, lost in thought of all the e-mails she had to answer this morning before she spoke to her parents. She stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Mizuki…Mizuki wait up!" An extremely blond girl came running up to her wearing the same school uniform. The only good thing about this school was the fact that her long time friend Julia attended it too. Julia caught up to her and held onto her shoulder for support as she bend over and breathed in and out. "Geeze Mizuki… I was running after you since like…your house." she said between breaths. "What has you so spaced out?" Mizuki gave her a look of annoyance and then sighed.

"Nothing… We better get to class." Right as they walked into the school building it started to pour. " I hate summer showers." she said as she sat down at her normal desk in the back of the class.

……

By the time Lunch had come about, the rain still had not stopped. The teacher, Mrs. Richards called the class to order. Pushing her glasses up to the proper place on her nose she spoke. "I must inform you…Ladies please calm down…" once it got quiet once again she continued. "Due to the remodeling of the cafeteria, starting today, you must all eat in here. I will be back shortly, please act as the proper young ladies I know you are." And with that Mrs. Richards left the room. Julia turned back towards Mizuki, who was staring blankly out the window at the raindrops. She picked up her pen and chucked it at her zoned out friend.

"What is with you." She half yelled. But truth be told she couldn't take it anymore. Mizuki had been withdrawn ever since she returned from Japan and since yesterday it had been worse. Julia knew that all of the girls didn't really want to be Mizuki's friends because they had learned through gossip that she had been at an all boy school before this. When they confronted her she said yes and then they believed her a liar since no girl could get into an all boy school, since then they all shunned her. It was also a fact that Mizuki didn't really care, she had Julia and the guys when she needed someone. When Julia yelled that all the girls turned around to glare at the two girls. Mizuki didn't realize that she was being watched. She turned and looked at her good friend.

"Julia… you may want to go away for summer break, if you don't want to see Nanba-Senpai." that one comment got a huge reaction from the blonde. Mizuki knew that Julia had a huge crush on Nanba Minami, the second dorm head leader and one of the Sakura Committee. He was one of the main guys, Mizuki got very close too while attending the school. Julia nearly fell from her perch on top of her desk next to her friend.

"What…He's coming here for summer?!" She had turned a bright red at the thought of her crush coming to the states. She then was highly confused when she saw Mizuki shake her head no. Tilting her head to the right, Julia asked. "What? Geeze don't scare me like that!" Mizuki just kept shaking her head. Julia furrowed her eyebrows. "He isn't coming, or he is?" Now for sure the two girls conversing had no clue that the whole class was audience to what they were talking about.

"All." was the one word that she said that snapped Julia out of her confusion. Julia really did fall from her perch at the word.

"All?" she asked. Now Mizuki kept shaking her head yes now. "They are all coming here for their summer trip?" Julia now understood. Her confusion was gone but now she was worried. "What about your parents, Mizuki they're going to be furious."

"They said it was okay and that they are more than happy to put up some of the guys at the house. They'll be here next Monday."

"Wow! Your parents are so cool." the comment was said sarcastically and came from another girl in the class named Bethany. " My parents wouldn't let me have a bunch of boys at my house. But then again, my guy friends aren't imaginary." all of the girls in the class started to laugh. Mizuki shrugged and started to eat lunch.

……….

Day of the boy's arrival:

Mizuki woke up on Monday excited that they were finally going to be there. She knew that they wouldn't be there until after school. Mizuki decided she would meet them at the airport right after school.

School went by very quickly for her, Mizuki dashed from the room the moment the bell rang and jumped onto the subway to go to the airport. Running through the terminal she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking down she realized that she was indeed wearing her school uniform. "This might be a shock for them to see me like this." She said as she looked at her black and white skirt that ended mid-thigh with the black blazer and matching tie to the skirt.

"Shock indeed." Whirling around she was face to face with the guys of Osaka High and Dr. Umeda. It was him who had spoke. Mizuki suddenly felt awkward with the looks she was getting from her friends. Sensing the awkwardness Umeda thought to break the quiet. "We arrived an hour ago, however, we had a feeling you would want to see us and come bursting over here, so we waited." He cleared his throat. It was Senri Nakao who broke the silence.

"Don't think Ashiya that you wearing that uniform makes you cuter than me, I am still way cuter than you." This made her smile since that was kind of what he said when they first met in class. As she knew he has always had a love interest with Nanba-Senpai. And with that one comment all of the guys snapped out of it and ran forward to say hello all at once. Mizuki could barely make out what most of them were saying to her. When most of the hello's were said and most were shuffled off eight men remained. The three dorm heads Tennoji Megumi, Himejima Masao (Oscar M. Himejima), and Nanba Minami

And also the five men she came closest to with her stay in dormitory two which were: Sano Izumi, Nakatsu Shuichi, Senri Nakao, Kayashima Taiki, and of course the first guy to friend her when she first arrived. Sekime Kyogo.

The three dorm heads stepped forward. They looked her up and down and then chose to not comment on her clothing. It was still weird to see her in girls clothing. Nanba said. " My uncle says we get to stay at your house why we are here. Oh, and Ashiya," he moved close to her and put his arm across her shoulders, whispering loudly he stated.

" How is my sweet Julia?" and with that every one tackled him. They finally had enough of hearing of her. Over the commotion though one voice floated above the rest.

"How can you still be talking about that Night Walker!" Mizuki looked up over the heads of all the other boys tackled on top of Nanba and was looking right at Nakatsu and Sano. Pivoting she made her way around the wild bunch towards them. Nakatsu had a huge goofy smile plastered on his face. As she was walking towards him he had started forwards. "So Cute!" she heard him say as she got closer. Suddenly he was right in front of her.

"Nakatsu…" she stated

"Yes" came his reply. He was standing so close all she could see was his face.

"Too close" and with that he shot back a couple of steps. Mizuki was blushing slightly at his words and hoping desperately that none could tell. She then hugged him and he hugged her back with all the enthusiasm he had. Nakatsu knew that he hurt being away from her but having her back in his sights hurt him most. Knowing he was still in love with her. Sano came forward and shuffled her hair. He had a smile on his face as he looked down at her. "Hi…Shortie." was all he said. Mizuki smiled and turned around to see the rest of them looking at them.

"Lets get going…Shall we?" and with that she turned to the exit with them falling right behind her. The smile on her face let all with in seeing distance that she was finally content and happy having her friends surrounding her again. She walked through the airport listening to the idol chatter they put off, knowing this summer was going to be the best ever!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Alrighty! Chapter 1 is done. I hope that you liked it and that you please R&R! if you have any suggestions or ideas I welcome them…

**Ayaka Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE R&R!!!! and thanks for reading my story!!! And for the reviews so far!

Vocabulary:

'Hai' = Yes!

'Oyasuminasai' =Goodnight!

'Baka' = idiot, or stupid!

Chapter 2: At home

Ashyia Mizuki walked up the street towards her house. She was still as quiet as she was when they left the airport to go to her house. By now the guys had finished talking and she was zoning out. Nakatsu was walking behind the crowd, he noticed that she was starting to slow down. He could tell she was upset about something. Wasn't that Sano's job though? He thought to himself. He looked over and noticed that Sano was not paying her any attention. Getting a little miffed, Nakatsu walked faster and caught up to her.

"You know, I don't know if I could get used to the uniform, Mizuki." he commented pushing his shoulder into hers to get her attention. She stepped sideways when their shoulder contacted. Shaking her head she noticed she was not being a good hostess. Plastering on a smile she turned to him.

"You sure, I think it suits me, Nakatsu?" She asked. He smiled and they started a conversation on it. This is what he missed. Just talking face to face with her and joking around. Walking up towards her house she froze. The others kept walking until they noticed that she had stopped. Turning around it was the three dorm heads that took a step towards her.

Nanba walked all the way to her and stopped. When she looked up at him he smiled. "You know what, now I get your girlyness when we were at school." He had a funny expression on his face. Oscar, who was no longer wearing his cape due to not wanting to ruin it, talked next.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his dramatic, yet funny way. Mizuki had to smile.

"I feel awkward knowing that you are all going to be at my house. Not that I don't want you there, its my parents." With confusion in his voice Tennoji talked next.

"Didn't they say we could stay?" She nodded a slight smile on her face. The others weren't smiling though. Kayashima walked over and put his hands up in front of him. With the normal way, well his normal way, he read her aura. Looking right over her head, he asked.

"Why are you scared?" He then turned his eyes to her.

"Its because They said yes to begin with." She said. They were all staring at her by now. She was glad they were standing next to the bus stop because she felt like sitting down. She sat down on the bench and they all surrounded her.

"Its because they said yes?" Nakatsu sat down next to her. He bent forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, see what I don't understand is the fact that when they found out that I was at an all boy school in Japan, which they just found out when I came back. They got really mad and enrolled me into an all girl school as punishment." She sounded as if she was really sad about this fact. They kept quiet though. "Then when I found out you were coming here, well I didn't know how to explain and then when I did, not only did they say that it was good, but that they would put up eight of you guys. I just have to say I am worried about that." When she didn't do on they all started speaking at once.

"Baka.." was what she heard though. Looking up Nanba was standing there all important, _which was so Nanba, _she thought.

"Nanba-Senpai?" She stood up. And walked over towards him.

"If they said that they wanted us to be here, that is a good thing, don't worry about it." He then turned and walked on. "So where is your house?" Feeling more at ease with everything she decided to listen to her Senpai.

"This way!" and off they went again.

*****

All eight of them stood in front of the house shocked that they were not prepared for her home. Of course they all lived in nice homes, but an Americanized home was really different. He big yellow mansion stood quietly on the beautifully landscaped lawn. All of them were shocked when they all went inside.

Mizuki showed all of them to their rooms. Two per room, They all had a laugh about Nanba making a fuss when he found out that Nakao and him were sharing a room, he would have to sleep with one eye open the whole vacation. The room across from hers was Sano and Nakatsu. Mizuki felt awkward with her feelings as she said good night to them.

Later that night, Mizuki laid on her bed very sleepy but felt wired. Her friends were here and she felt so much more content. Looking up at her ceiling she sighed to herself. A knock came on her door making her jump a mile high. Walking to the door she opened it slowly.

It wasn't like she wasn't awkward around him, it was just that she never expected him to be the one knocking on her door at eleven o'clock at night. Standing in the dark hallway while she waited for him to talk, Mizuki thought that someone would see and get the wrong idea. That seemed to happen a lot, she remembered when Nakatsu told her about the misunderstanding hug he witnessed a little while ago. Feeling a bit at unease she decided to speak first.

"Is everything okay?" She was looking up at the young man quizzically. He nodded his head and then asked her something she never thought she would hear.

"Could I ask your advise about something? I don't want to ask in front of the others." _Okay not what I expected?! _She thought to herself. Staying quiet he asked his question.

" I really like Hibari-sama, and since you're a girl…umm..No, since you are my only friend that is a girl, I was wondering if you could help me?" feeling better about the situation and because it was quite funny to her that someone would want her help on this type of topic, she did what she had to do, she nodded she would. Turning around to go back to his room, Mizuki figured she would do the same. His next question stopped her. "You are okay, right, Ashyia?" She whirled around and stared at him for a second.

"Hai!" she answered with a force she didn't know she had. It was a quiet force since she was standing in her hallway at night with her friend, who just happened to be a boy. Smiling to prove her point, she added. " Oyasuminasai, Oscar-Senpai." and she slipped back into her room and closed the door. Falling onto her bed, she fell asleep thinking, _"Why do they always have to be so astute?!" _

*****

The next morning Mizuki explained that she had school and that they were to call and check in with Dr. Umeda, who probably had something planned for the day.

School went by super fast. Julia kept looking behind her. She was sure that Nanba would show up. It wasn't that she didn't like him. It was the exact opposite to tell the truth. She was scared that if she got to close to him she would have her heart broken.

Classes went by so fast and the last bell rang before she knew it.

Walking towards the front entrance she was shocked to notice a group of girls that were blocking the exit. Getting closer to the commotion caused her to hear something that put her alarms up.

"He's so cute, Isn't he that high jumper from Japan?" Mizuki felt a gush of nervousness when she pushed through the crowed towards where this so called person was. When she was almost to the person in question, the girls from her class stopped her.

"So are you going to finally prove you know the jumper, from Japan that you apparently went to school with in an "All Boy School"?" the girl speaking had put quotations with her fingers around "All Boy School". The girl talking was named Hayley. Truth be told this girl was highly jealous of Mizuki if it was true and upset that the girl also liked him as much as she.

"I don't even know what you are talking about, Hayley." She pushed more through the crowd. "I haven't even seen any of the guys from my old school." _well not since this morning_, she commented in her head. Mizuki decided to go the other way so that she would no longer be bothered. Mizuki turned and took two steps.

"Mizuki?" She turned at her name being called and noticed that the crowd had split and in the middle stood, Sano. Feeling her face get red from embarrassment, she walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her mind reeling. She stopped right in front of him.

"I just wanted to walk you home and talk to you about something. Do you mind, shortie?" he asked looking down at her. The hush that enveloped them was deafening to Mizuki.

Turning around she saw all the girls standing there with their jaws slack. She gave them an annoyed look and turned back around to Sano.

"I, yeah, lets go!" she said pushing him in the other direction. Ignoring the motion that the girls were now in.

Walking down the path in the park, Mizuki felt saddened, she was not sure exactly what they were going to talk about. She knew, however that she had something she wanted to talk about with him too. Walking past a park bench, she saw the rest of the guys laughing and joking across the park. Sano grabbed her to stop her walking, she noticed the others a ways ahead. Turning towards him she looked up into his eyes. He looked like he was choking on whatever he wanted to say. Staring at him, she made the resolution to keep quiet and let him talk first.

"Ashiya? I wanted to talk to you to tell you something that is very hard for me."

She was staring up at him. What she heard took her a second to under stand.

"I want to break up."

* * *

Okay, here is chapter 2 I hope you all liked it…Please R&R so I know where to go or that people like it!

Thanks

Ayaka-Sara


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter…Please R&R!!! **

**Demo= But**

**Nande****= Why**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sano reached down and grabber her hand., He then pulled her back to the park bench and told her to sit down. She did, she decided it would be easier for him to tell her, what he needed to say if she wasn't looking at him in the face, so she looked down. Waiting for him to continue. "I should first start with telling you that you are the most important girl in my life. You helped me continue with what I love and brought me back to earth and my friends. And I love you for that. I…I just..Well I love you but I don't think I am in love with you." He said furrowing his brow. He finished, in his mind he thanked God she was looking down instead of at him. **

**Mizuki's heart felt crushed. She knew that she loved Sano and that she was going to tell him the same speech, but it hurt more than she thought it should. Instead of talking she decided to nod, not trusting herself to talk just yet. **

*********

**The others had stopped joking when they saw that across the park, were Mizuki and Sano. It was interesting to them that she was sitting on a bench and he standing above her. What put them all on edge was the fact that Mizuki had her head down and the conversation looked tense. Nakatsu no longer had the feeling that this summer was going to rock. On top of that feeling, anger was emanating, He felt that somehow Sano was hurting her. Nakatsu knew that Mizuki didn't love him, it hurt but it was the truth. He had tried to let her go. He decided to accept the fact that to him she was his everything. Even if he died alone, at least he had her next to him as a friend to the end. **

*********

**Mizuki looked up at Sano, He seemed to be holding his breath. She let a small smile grace her face for the briefest of seconds then it was gone. He let his breath go. She looked back down and cleared her throat. **

"**Sano", she stated. Why was her voice so small? "I have to tell you something." He bent down closer to her to hear what she had to say. "After I left Japan for home, I started thinking. I felt as though I was missing something huge. I….Well I believe that my feelings are the same. I think that after I left, I realized that the feelings I felt were at first idolizing you for so long and then second like a love for a friend, but deeper. You mean a lot to me and I don't want you to ever go away. I just think that we should be friends too." Her speech ended with her voice stronger. When she looked up at him, she had a smile on her face. **

"**You don't have to just say that to put me off the hook, Jeeze!" Sano couldn't help yelling that. He felt like she was just trying to make him feel better when it was her that he was worried about. He went to yell more, when she spoke and cut him off.**

"**Its mutual… Kay?" She held her hand out and made him shake it. "Now lets go meet up with our friends." She stood up still holding onto his hand and dragged him through the park towards the 7 friends that meant the world to her, She could also practically see the worry floating above them as she made her way across the park towards them. Feeling Sano's hand in hers she felt relieved somehow. She puzzled over it until she got close enough for her friends to see her facial expressions. **

**Walking up to her and Sano, the others were cautious. They could clearly see that something happened between the two, and also that the two were upset about something. Stopping a bout a foot from the two they just stared. Nakatsu, feeling awkward walked forward the rest of the way and looked down at her. He smiled down at her face. When she looked up at him, suddenly she looked like she had just solved the hard math problem that they were solving, when studying for finals right before she left the school, Turning around she took off at a high run. "I forgot something I have to do, Meet me back at home!" She yelled and went at a faster pace.**

**The moment that she was out of seeing distance. The 7 other men turned and encircled him. **

*********

**Mizuki wasn't quite sure what to do, she kept running until she noticed the name of a hotel. She remembered that Dr. Umeda told her that was the name of the hotel that they were staying at and so she reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. Hitting speed dial and holding it up to her ear. **

**Dr. Umeda opened the door to his room, to find Mizuki still wearing her uniform and staring up at him. Stepping aside she walked in and fell forwards on the bed.**

"**I'm depressed." She murmured into the blanket, since she was face down. He walked over to her and sat on her middle, like he used to do when she attended school in Japan. The moment she felt him, she felt very home sick, though she knew she was at home. **

"**My hotel room is not a planning my next move with Sano move, same as my office was not a get with Sano strategy room." He said the way he had always said. She thought about it for a minute and realized that the reason she reacted this way around him was that she felt like he was her older brother. **

"**I have no next move." she mumbled yet again. He stood up and kneeled down until he could see her face. He had an eyebrow raised in questioning. His thumb with his thumb ring lifted up to his lip as in thought. **

"**We broke up." She said and put her face straight into the blanket again. **

"**Aw…To be young and have the first break-up." He rolled her and sat down next to her. "What to say about heart ache, I only deal with boys, but with you.." He trialed off. The silence went on and on to her. So she broke it first.**

"**The break up was mutual." See stated. "That's not my problem. I really am heart broken over it. More than I thought I would when I resolved to break up." He then turned and poked her in the forehead.**

"**Your going to tell me that YOU broke up with HIM?" he emphasized the you and him. "After all that you did to get him? Sneaking into an all boy school? Getting ridiculed? Being forced to go home?" He was getting redder in the face as he said these things, yet his voice never raised. She thought about it for a moment and realized that for a while he hadn't raised his voice to her. Shrugging it off she sat up. He continued to talk. "Making friends that you will always trust and have? Meeting Nakatsu? Getting into Sano's room" competing with the boys? Going to my sister's Hottie's beach?" She cut him off there.**

"**Well actually I was kidnapped and taken there by Nanba-Senpai and the others." His face turned another color she had never seen. He looked ready to explode now.**

"**You're a GIRL! Kidnapped, they didn't even ask you if you wanted to go!" Yep there it was. **

"**I was perfectly safe. They didn't know then and we all went. They just wanted to help me have a good summer holiday, well Nanba-senpai just wanted us to work for him." she argued back. "Why is it only me you explode at?" She asked looking up at him. Somewhere in his questioning he had stood and started to pace. He stopped and stared at her. **

"**Because it's you, Baka!" He yelled. "Ever since you came to the school, I have felt like you are someone I need to protect and be there for. I think it was because you are the only girl that I have ever taken care of. Medically, and emotionally when you needed a friend." He felt so awkward that he decided to change the topic back to what they were originally discussing. He cleared his throat. " So if you and Sano breaking up was mutual and you are semi-upset about it, then what is the problem?" He asked her. She couldn't answer. Waving his hand in front of her face, "Ashiya…….Mizuki?!" She mentally shook herself. **

"**What? Oh yeah , well its just that…" she looked up at him. "Its just that Nakatsu" she paused again. **

'**Nakatsu what?" He thought he was going to lose not only his patience and his mind. Silently thanking the fact that he had no daughters and that he didn't work at a girl school, dealing with her was enough for a lifetime for him.**

"**He smiled at me." That put him in such a state he couldn't even think anymore. He didn't even know what she meant. Mizuki stood up and walked away from the bed. Walking to the door she stopped, she didn't turn around though. Before she walked out of the door she said. "Thank you and Oyasuminasai, Brother." and the door closed on the most confused Dr. Umeda.**

*********

**Walking towards home, Mizuki realized that she felt like taking a nice long run around the school's track. Deciding to go home first, however, so that she could tell them sorry and get changed into some track clothes. She didn't realize however to what exactly she was walking into at home until it was far to late. **

**Walking into her house she heard three familiar voices as she was closing the door and taking her shoes off. "Okide!" She responded without thinking. **

"**I'm Home!" she walked and followed to where she believed that the voices came from.**

**Walking out to the terrace in the back yard through the kitchen she saw something that made her uncomfortable. Only because every time this happened it seemed that something bad was going on.**

**Standing on the back terrace were the three dorm heads. Tennoji, Nanba, and Oscar, All clad in white and looking important and proud of themselves. They were currently the 'Sakura Committee.' Taking a deep breath she decided to face whatever was going on. She walked out and sat down in the only chair out in front of them. Nanba pulled a chair closer to hers and sat down in front of her, just like the time they had discovered her secret of being a girl. Putting his hands on his knees and sitting closer he looked right into her eyes.**

"**As your friends," Oscar said.**

"**Your Senpai's, and the dorm head's" Tennoji continued.**

"**But I don't go there anymore." She quickly shut up when she saw the look they gave her.**

"**And as your older brothers." Nanba got her attention with that one sentence and she looked back at him. "We want to know what is going on, with you?" They stood there staring at her in silence. When she didn't answer quick enough They continued their gentle assault on her.**

"**You know, Ashiya? You never remember anything do you?" Nanba said.**

"**Senpai?" she looked over at the three who were all sitting in front of her again.**

"**Don't you remember the goodbyes, Ashiya?" Tennoji asked her. She then looked at him. **

"**Of course I do. You all told me that no matter where I was that if I needed you to call and you would come. Also even though I am leaving this will always be my…" See trailed off for a second. Realizing what was happening. They all had victory written all over their faces knowing they just won. She finished her sentence. "My School." **

"**Which means, what Mizuki?" Oscar asked.**

"**That you are still my Senpai's, Dorm heads, and most importantly my friends and older brothers." She said quietly. She stood up fast and over turned the chair. The three were shocked. They didn't expect that reaction. **

"**Umm…" They all said together. **

"**What do you suppose you will do when you find out?" She asked. "We broke up!" the silence was indefinite. They were expecting a fight or something that they could fix. "So now that you know the situation, I am going to go out running at my school for a while. By the way were is every one else?" She asked. **

"**Mizuki?" Oscar said. She looked up at her taller and more animated Senpai. **

"**Its okay really", she said, putting on a smile. She noticed that she said that a lot since this afternoon in her head. "It was mutual, we both wanted it. Don't worry? So where is every one else?"**

"**Day trip with Dr. Umeda." Tennoji answered. She turned and walked the stairs to get changed for her run. **

"**Well," Nanba started. "It checks out, Sano was telling the truth. I guess we can tell Noe that we don't need a lie detector test. We should catch up with the others" He finished and they went to go get changed themselves.**

*********

**The guys were sitting in front of a hamburger stand called, Sonic when Kayashima looked up stoically to the sky lifting his hands in his familiar way. Nakatsu looked over from where he was kicking his soccer ball over and over into the air on his foot, while eating his hamburger, thinking of Mizuki and wondering what was going on. Sano looked over also, he knew they all knew, but Nakatsu, he had walked off to try to find her after she ran off. He wasn't there when he told the rest of them that they had broken up. He left out though that he thought maybe she had someone else in mind. Since she was going to break up with him too. It was probably some Baka, that was a Californian with blond hair and blue eyes. Kayashima looked back down from the sky and put his arms down, he then walked over to where Nakatsu was sitting. Walking past he signaled to Nakatsu to follow him. Once they were around the corner he started talking.**

"**Remember the day we all said good bye to Ashiya, when she was coming back here?" He asked. **

"**Of course! I made an ass of myself by crying after I promised I wouldn't." He said annoyed that he would bring it up. **

"**Okay, do you also remember that She and I had a moment where we both put up are hands." With Nakatsu's nod, he continued. "What you couldn't see was that when I sent my energy, what I didn't expect was Ashiya attempting and succeeding in sending some of her energy to me." Nakatsu was just blankly staring. "The point is. When I am with in about 15 miles of her I can sense her feelings." Still silence. " The day we were on the plane and close to landing I sensed her, she must have already been at the airport. She was anxious and very excited, she was also a little scared and nervous about something." Nakatsu was now out of his trance. **

"**So why now are you telling me this?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.**

"**You love her right, Nakatsu!" Kayashima said. It was more of a statement of fact than a question. Nakatsu, who was very open about that. Just nodded once with a little one shake to it and then rose his eyebrows with a "No Duh, Baka." look on his face. **

"**Hai, Demo she is with Sano. And why are you bring all this up now?" Nakatsu asked yet again.**

" **I can sense her right now." He said. "And she is feeling a lot of things."**

"**Like what?" he asked his friend who was now pissing him off.**

"**She is upset, depressed, she feels alone and lost, she also feels love inside her like I have never sensed besides one other person. I think she needs you to go to her." Kayashima finished. "But I don't know where she is." Feeling frustrated to a new point Nakatsu yelled at Kayashima. "Nande? Nande would you tell me this, when I can't help her, Dammit!" **

"**You talking about Ashiya? She is at the track at her school if you are looking for her?" Nanba whispered next to his ear. Jumping really high, Nakatsu let out a short scream like the one when that night walker Julia was found in his bed. He clung to Kayashima. He immediately let him go and shot off in the direction he remembered her school was thinking to himself Nande she felt those things and why was she alone when she did? Why not Sano and what happened earlier with the two. He kept thinking how much he loved her. And lastly the one that bothered him the most: **_**Why did you run from me this afternoon? **_**He sped up, to get to her faster.**

* * *

**Thank you so much for following along with my story… I really appreciate it!!!**

**Ayaka-Sara**

**P.S.**

**Please review! It puts a ^_^ on my face, and I want to write more!!! hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Finally reaching the school, Nakatsu felt like the day that they had the marathon. He ran through the campus and reached the field where he knew the track was. He had memorized her school from when she described it in her e-mails to him. He stopped just as he reached the top of the giant concrete bleachers like the ones at his school in Japan. Standing there he looked down to see Mizuki running around the track as if someone were after her. _She didn't even run like in the marathon_, he thought. Running down the stairs in between the bleachers carefully, he thought he had to know what was wrong or he would go mad. Looking up at where she was on the track he noticed that she was wearing some track shorts and a matching sports bra. It was the smallest he had ever seen her wearing. He couldn't forget that he had seen her showering, that was how he found out about her true gender. He had loved her long before that, he just wished that she felt the same way. That was all forgotten however, when he saw Mizuki almost fall, catch herself and continue running. _If I don't stop she will get sick or hurt! _With that in mind he ran the rest of the way and caught up to her quickly, which told him she had been running for some time and was tired. Staying in time with her, He noticed she was sweating and was breathing heavily. He also noted that she did not even realize she was not alone.

"Mizuki?" He asked and went to touch her. She reacted strangely he thought to himself. She let out a quick yelp, and with that lost her footing and went down sideways into the grass. Once she sat up she looked up at him. He had the most worrisome look on his face. The moment she saw him she burst into hysterics. With her rolling on the ground in front of him, he thought she had officially lost it. "Are you okay?" He asked her between her bursts of laughter. The moment she realized who was standing in front of her and then his words reached her inside of her hilarium she sat up and then her laughs turned to tears and sobs. Sitting there crying she folded up with her knees to her chest. Nakatsu couldn't take her crying. She hadn't even cried when she was hurt at the marathon. Sitting down next to her, he let her cry for a little more, more out of awkwardness then anything else.

"Mizuki? Are you okay?" he asked more forceful than he thought he should have been. She had stopped crying and was just sitting there staring.

"Nakatsu?" she looked at him and did a small smile. She noticed that her loneliness drifted the moment she noticed who was with her on the track. He looked relieved that she was acting a little more normal.

"Hai." he responded.

"Arigato." she said quietly.

"Oh." He answered. Still looking at her. Suddenly he had no clue what he was being thanked for. Shaking his head he asked. "For what?"

"For being here." She relied to his question. With those words his heart did what it always did. It picked up pace and he felt suddenly warm and great. _Why couldn't she love me?_ He thought to himself. After a moment of silence he looked over at her, she was staring at something in the distance.

"You know, Sano and I broke up." It was a fact that she thought he already knew. When she looked over at him, his expression said he hadn't.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Nakatsu stood up and went to run off, Mizuki stopped him though.

"Nakatsu! Don't" She said standing up quite quickly. She didn't want him to talk to him. Especially since she knew that she had fallen for Nakatsu after all. Just looking at him made her heart quicken. She was so sad since she had already broken his heart when she said that they could be friends. Mizuki wished she never said that.

"Lets go home and see what the rest is up to." walking over to him she grabbed his hand and kept walking. Nakatsu's heart went into over drive. She probably didn't even realize that she had done it, He thought. And you know what….he was right….

******

Walking up to the house Mizuki knew something was wrong. Her parents limo was set up and she felt weird. Like a warning feeling streaming through her. Walking into the house she knew her suspicions were right.

"Ahh…Mizuki's not home… good." It was her father that had spoken. "Why don't you come sit down with us for a moment. "Now as seeing that you are comfortable. My wife and I have some words for you." There was some uncomfortable shuffling, and some mumbling among some people in the room. Mizuki then knew that her parents were in fact exacting their plan on the boys. Nakatsu smiled a large smile and motioned her to stay there. He then strolled into the living space.

His friends were all sitting around the space looking oddly at peace. He smiled and sat down next to Sano and the rest.

"Now this is the situation. I realize that you claim to be our daughter's good friends. It is not good for her to have all boys as friends. We support her in whatever she wants to do, and have always given her room to grow. However, I just don't understand why you are keeping her around and coming around after a month. What happens when you all go back to Japan and she stays here?" Before they could answer the question, Mizuki's mother said.

"What he is trying to say is, well…Boys…were concerned that you all plan to enjoy her company now and then decide to do other things and just stop writing her or reach out to see her. Mizuki is actually very sensitive and we don't want our daughter to get hurt by all of you." She then sat down.

Right when she sat, all 8 young men in the room stood up. " With all due respect Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya." It was Sekime that talked first. "My name is Kyogo Sekime, Your daughter was the first person to remember my name. I am also the first person who befriended her when she transferred to Osaka Gakuen. I consider her like a sister, now. Last time I checked you don't just drop a sister into mid air. She is my best friend." Sekime was getting emotional just like last time. He thought so highly of her. Having her not in his life anymore scared him. He often just wrote her to talk to her. He knew he wasn't in love with her but he loved her like a sister.

"We all feel the same way as Sekime, m'am. " It was Senri Nakao who spoke next. He remembered well that as a guy he was jealous of her, and that they weren't always on the same side. However, now he came to think highly of her. Sticking with all the guys must have been hard for her, especially after they found out about her true gender.

"Is that so…"Mizuki's father, Noburo, stood up and walked closer to them. "That was what I hoped you would all say. Now.." he smiled and walked back towards his wife. "I feel I can trust all of you to do what is right while we are away these few short days, in summer. However, Mizuki's older brother, Shizuki , will be by shortly in a couple of days to be here and Chaperone. I have Dr. Umeda's number and I will be contacting him daily to see what is going on with my daughter, and apparently her best friends later. With that, we will say our goodbye. Eiko lets go."

With those last parting words they turned and left the room. Both turned towards that door instead of turning the other way. If they had they would have seen their daughter sitting at the end of the stairs. Closing the door behind them they went on their way for what her mother would call "Another Honeymoon" since they were always in that phase.

"What was that?" Tennoji asked the group as they were walking back from the room.

"A test." Kayashima said as they were just leaving the room and entering the forye.

"It was interesting, if they are leaving for only a couple of short days, why is her brother coming?" Sano said to no one in particular, no one, including him expected an answer. However, they got one anyhow.

"A few short days to them is about two months." They all turned to see Mizuki sitting on the stairs. They all stared at her, with sad faces on. Mizuki smiled. "Don't worry about it, they do this all the time."

"Of course, they never send my brother, huh, I guess its because their here." she added under her breath. Shrugging she looked back up at her guests. "Well what do you all want to do? Want to play a game?" she asked, waving them towards the kitchen and walking that direction.

_Thank God she changed. _Nakatsu thought as he followed his friends into the kitchen. He knew he didn't have a right to think that, but he couldn't help it. He was just in love. Sighing he walked faster to catch up.

Mizuki was laughing at how her friends were acting as they played the game of Monopoly. She decided to be a mediator between the guys as they played it. She was sitting near them on the counter and laughing, her legs were crossed and she had a soda in her hand. The comments flying were hilarious to her.

"I can buy property and move in with Nanba-Senpai, right?" Nakao was saying, scooting closer to Nanba, who was then scooting in the other direction.

"I am the great Oscar M. Himejima, I am not going to prison, I will simply disappear with one of my schemes." she was laughing so hard she almost didn't hear her cell phone go off. Picking it up and laughing she answered it.

"Hello." she said half preoccupied on the game. "Oh, Julia." She said listening to the other side of the phone conversation. Nanba zeroed in on the name. He sat up and moved closer trying to hear the conversation.

"Mizuki, I am going on my trip early, You will have to do the end of the year presentation by yourself."

"Iie, Nanda?" she said still having a smile on her face. Nakatsu walked over and jumped up on the counter next to her. He grabbed his soda and took a swig.

"You have to, remember it is tomorrow. And I am leaving right now, I don't have a choice my parents are making me. They called the principal and everything. They got mad at me when they heard that the boys were in town. Thinking I would do something stupid since I originally went to go get you. They think that I was in cahoots with you and that we were doing it just for boys. I'm sorry Mizuki, but you chose the song and you sing it better than me. It is in Japanese after all. And it is short. Sorry sorry sorry." and then she hung up. Mizuki had completely forgot about how they were having a end of the year party the next day. Her class decided to put on a concert since she was from Japan that they would sing a song from there. Most of the girls were upset since they wanted the spotlight. That and Mizuki said she didn't even want to do it. Since she had to sing in Japanese the girls learned the music from the song and She was to sing the lyrics with Julia, now she had to do it alone. At least she had dancers too.

"What's up?" Nakatsu asked pushing his shoulder into hers. Mizuki's heart sped up.

"I have to put on a concert tomorrow at school. I forgot! Not only that but Julia was supposed to sing with me and now she isn't. She left on a trip."

"Oh, what song are you singing?" Oscar asked, getting excited about anything musical or theatrical.

"The girl next door, by Infinity." She stated. Looking at each of the guys faces. They definitely knew the song from their looks.

"Wow, and who chose that song?" Tennoji asked Mizuki they were all surrounding her now, all but Sano who was sitting in his chair still, being quiet as usual.

"I did." They all started laughing. She put her hands on her knees and leaned forwards with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh don't be upset, Ashyia," Sekime said.

"We are just used to a "Manlier" Ashyia, not a "Girly" one." Nakao said looking at her to the other guys. "Are you going to wear a skirt and everything?" He asked laughing her silence made them all get quiet.

"Really?" Nanba asked, with a shocked expression. They were all shocked. The only time that they ever saw her dressed up as a girl was in a long dress at the dance when she danced with Nakatsu.

"Well we will definitely be there to cheer you on, so do your best!" Nakatsu said.

Kayashima said, raising his hands, "And you will."

"Hai!" she said her smile widening. "We should get to bed since I have school tomorrow. The concert is later at three p.m. they are giving us the day to get all together."

Every one shuffled into the hallway and proceeded to do just that. Or so Mizuki thought.

As Mizuki cleared up the mess and cleaned up she was thinking. She wasn't so nervous about the concert until she heard that they would be here. _Was it Nakatsu?! _She found herself thinking about him more and more often, now that he was here with her. _I think I fell in love with him!!! _She was so shocked that she didn't even hear the fight starting above her upstairs between some of the guys. _Nakatsu!!! Oh, no, how do I tell him I love him after telling him we could only be friends?!_ Still thinking she went to walk upstairs to get ready for bed herself. Halfway up the stairs she was shocked to notice that the guys were on the second landing of the stairs where they bend to a second set to the second floor. Mizuki noticed right away that the two that were exchanging words was Sano and Tennoji. Well more like Tennoji was whispering menacingly and Sano just stood there blankly, as if bored. She never got a chance to know what was happening because once she got close enough Tennoji pushed at Sano who went backwards just a little and his arm hit Mizuki. Nakatsu noticing this, he was on the other side of the two fighting. He tried to stop them when he noticed her. Pushing both boys out of the way he grabbed the falling Mizuki and with her in his right arm, twisted so that he would hit first. Falling down the stairs he cushioned her fall and protected her head.

Once at the bottom of the stairs and the fall had stopped. The silence was deafening. Nakatsu opened his eyes and looked up to where he felt Mizuki's body near his. She had her eyes closed really tight. Her arm hurt but beyond that she couldn't seem to get a grip, Nakatsu was holding her, that was all she could think. Nakatsu reached up and pushed her hair from her face. When her eyes opened and stared up into his, he felt his heart start beating again, and he let out the breath that he had not been aware that he was holding, since the moment that he saw her going down.

Everyone moved at once and was near their sides in no time. The first to move was Sano, he couldn't believe that he was the one that ended up pushing her. Well not technically since he didn't know that she was there to begin with. He also didn't want them to tell her what they were having words about.

Sitting up Nakatsu pushed Mizuki and himself up against the wall. She sat up completely.

"Are you both alright?!" Nanba was looking at them in shock. Not only had they flew down the stairs but it seemed that they both had smiles on their faces.

"Dr. Umeda said he would be here shortly." Oscar said, bending down next to them.

"Why I'm fine" Mizuki said shaking herself out of her mental state. They all looked down at her arm. Their was blood.

"Nakatsu had a cut down his leg and we could see the blood through his jeans." Nanba said.

*****

After about twenty minutes a not to happy Dr. Umeda walked into the house without knocking. Of course the first thing he sees is a very messed up girl and boy at the end of some stairs, with all of their friends surrounding them. He again thanked god she was not his daughter but felt the same towards her as if she were. He couldn't help but be angry. "Were you stair diving or something!" He sounded very mad indeed. Walking over to the kids he noticed blood. Taking them to the kitchen he washed Nakatsu up. His was a small cut that looked worse than it really was. He then sent all of them, including Nakatsu over to the chairs that they were originally sitting in. Mizuki sitting back on the counter, Dr. Umeda cleaned her arm up. He sighed when he realized it was not as bad as he thought when he saw her.

"Is she going to be okay?" It was Sano who asked quietly.

"Of course. Like I said to you last time, she knows how to endure." All of the guys remembered when one of dorm one people spiked her foot. They all still couldn't believe that she was a girl and she still endured that.

" Mizuki has a class concert she is going to be in tomorrow." Sekime said to lighten the mood.

"Really?" Dr. Umeda put his thumb to his lip again. "Is it open to the public?" Mizuki nodded that it was. "Then we shall all come and support you. The others would want to see you do it. They miss you also." Dr. Umeda said looking down and smiling at her. She nodded.

"Hai." she said. She felt a little less nervous. It could be that he gave her some Tylenol though, since it made her sleepy. She knew she had to go to school tomorrow. He put the bandage on her upper arm and then bid them all goodnight with a warning.

"If I have to come back due to this type or any other incident. I will not wait for the brother to show up, all of you, including you" he pointed to Ashiya. "Will be staying in hotel rooms." and with that he left. The moment the front door closed they all swamped her.

"Sorry!" they all said at the same time.

"Its fine just forget it." she said hopping off of the counter and heading towards the stairs to go to sleep. Sano grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, all of the others made hissing sounds as they left the room, Mizuki stopped them however, running over to them she stopped them.

"Just quit it already. Let me guess, you think that Sano broke my heart and that I am upset?" their silence said everything. "Stop it already, it was mutual and I don't want you doing that to him, got it." she then got quieter. "Please?" they all nodded yes and went to leave them alone with small sorry's towards Sano. Once alone he asked her a question that had bothered him.

"You have someone else, huh?" he asked. She put her head down and nodded that she infact did. "I wont ask you who it is. Just that I am here if you need me." at her look he answered the unasked question. "I too have someone, shortie. Goodnight, Mizuki." and then he went upstairs.

_Tomorrow should be interesting! _Mizuki thought as she fell onto her bed. The last thought she had was the feeling of Nakatsu holding her safe in his arms as they fell. The smile on her lips lasted the whole night. As did Nakatsu's when he was finally able to fall asleep with her name and face in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R!!!! Thank you and sorry for the late update!!!

Chapter 5:

Mizuki got up at her usual time and took a shower. Brushing her hair and putting it up into the short style she used lately, she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked really good. She couldn't believe that she was taking her time looking in the mirror. She never did before, thinking of a certain person. Putting the bandage back on her arm she went down to have breakfast.

Walking out of her bedroom, Mizuki slammed into someone. "Gomen!" She said as she steadied herself. It was Nakatsu, She felt her heart pick up. She didn't even have this reaction when she was with Sano, when she thought she was in love with him.

"Its okay, Mizuki. How are you this morning?" He asked in his normal nature. Mizuki couldn't believe how much she was aware of him now. He had just taken a shower, for his red hair was currently damp. Swallowing she looked up at him,

"Nakatsu, I need to talk to you." Mizuki just thought she ought to tell him before she chickened out.

"Mmm." he said with a confirmation that he had heard her. He immediately wondered what she wanted to talk about. Going into his inner rantings,

_Maybe she wants to talk to me about Sano?! Or maybe she has finally figured out how much she loves me… _He wondered off with that thought. He knew that was not the case. It was only hopeful thinking. Smiling at her he said.

"Oh?!" And then when she was about to tell him she noticed the wall clock behind him.

"I'm late!" She yelled and took off down the hallway. "We'll talk later!"

"Mizuki…"

"Mizuki…"

"Mizuk…" He was stopped when a hand came up and slapped him in the back of the head, with a following…

"Once again, Cool Down Romeo!" and with that Nanba walked down the hallway with a smile on his face. Nakatsu couldn't help but feel that, that had happened before. He smiled when he remembered about what it was.

He had a smile on his face when he walked into the kitchen. His smile widened as he saw a school uniform clad dressed Mizuki sitting at the table with their friends surrounding her laughing at something Oscar was doing. It was clear by his facial expressions that Tennoji was on the phone with Kanna-san. He leaned on the door frame and smiled. He knew that he could only be her friend and at these moments, when he saw her smiling and laughing at something he knew that he was okay with it. He knew that she knew he was in love with her. As long as she let him be here he would. They beckoned to him and he went and sat down next to her.

Once she was done with breakfast she quickly got up and ran out. "Be at the school at three okay?" the door closed on them saying okay. They then went to find Dr. Umeda and start the day.

Mizuki was happy that this was the last day of her school time and then she would get to spend all of her time with the guys of Osaka. She was sitting in the middle of the preparations with a giant smile. Today was going to be a good day, she was smiling because she remembered when they had put on the concert at school after the exams. She only played the keyboard this time she had to sing and perform.

"What are you smiling about?" Bethany and Hayley walked up behind her. "I heard that Julia couldn't be here. So its just you performing."

"And the back up dancers." Mizuki said with a smile. She couldn't and wouldn't let them get her in a down mood. She was just way to happy today. Noticing this they decided to leave her alone to practice more. Mizuki herself was going through the lyrics in her head. _At least the guys know the song and will understand it well, since it is in Japanese. _Getting ready she stood up and walked over to the window. It was only two o'clock. However, she could see them starting to set up outside. _What will they think of it? _Mizuki wondered to herself. She knew that it would be awkward since she was wearing a short skirt and shirt. She knew that they hadn't seen her in anything like it. Sighing she went to go get dressed and go over the dance moves again.


	6. Chapter 6

Please RandR!!!!

Mizuki looked at herself in the mirror in the girls bathroom of the school. She herself was shocked at how she looked. Her skirt was short, it ended before her knees and it was a green color, it had black lace around the bottom. Her shirt was a normal white that went all the way down her stomach, she thanked God for that, it had a collar. She decided to not wear the wig as Julia had insisted before. Since Julia wasn't going to be there it didn't really matter. Taking a few deep breaths she walked out of the bathroom to go watch the others perform before her turn. She knew that she would not be the only one up there. There were going to be six back-up dancers up there with her. All in different color skirts, respectively. The colors were; Pink, dark blue, white, than she would stand in the middle with Green, then light blue, orange, and Black would be last.

Swinging the door to the bathroom door open wide with an air of confidence she was sure she could muster she went to step out, feeling ready for anything.

Mizuki stood in her place on stage behind her the giant red curtain that separated her from the loud, talking audience and her. Thinking about her outfit, her heart beat sped up. She was standing in the middle with three girls on each side of her . All dressed in the same short skirt that ended just above her knees, each had a different color. First was pink, than dark blue followed by white, then her in green, after her were light blue, orange, and lastly black.

Each girl shifting their feet back to the other nervously. Noticing this, her heart beat started to steady. Why was she so nervous? She knew it was because she was up on stage with her friends watching, she just had to wear this outfit. Suddenly her mood was irriated.

"Quiet on the set!" one of the stage hands said. Breathing steadily all the girls plastered smiles and got ready for the curtain to rise.

*****

Every boy from Osaka, including Dr. Umdea made sure they were there early in the auditorium, making them in the first three rows. Smiling and excited for the show to begin. Surely it was going to be the best since it was the last and that Ashiya was in it, made it the best to them.

Suddenly Kaiyashima stopped smiling, Nakastu and Skeime, both on the side of him turned to look right at him when they heard him whisper, "How interesting?!". Moving their heads to the side in a questioning manner got the answer they wanted "Ashiya was just really nervous, then she calmed down…Suddenly she was really irritated." He said as a fact.

Just then the lights went down and people began to hush for the show. Before they could ask him what he thought about it the curtain flew open. A spot light shot out across the stage just as the music started on seven girls dressed in different color skirts. The middle one in Green started the dance first with the other six following. All the men from Osaka were left with their moths hanging open, and this included Dr. Umdea.

This lead one in green was indeed, Ashiya Mizuki!

* * *

I am so super sorry I haven't updated and that this is really small. Though I thought I needed to update something. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! Hopefully next year will be better

New Years Resolution: Be a better updater!!!!

Thank you for your support and please continue to read my stories.

Thank you

Ayaka Sara


	7. Chapter 7

A/N to know what song she was performing you can go to this:

.com/watch?v=y0IjgPy6sno

Or listen to the song: Infinity sang by: Girl Next Door]

Please read and review!!! R&R!!!!!!

On to chapter 7:

With all mouths agap the boys watched as the one girl that they have come to think of as not just one of the guys but not really like a girl either danced and sang herself around the stage and the other girls that were accompanying her. Natkasu could not help but stare at the other men who where openly staring at Mizuki. He knew that this was a shock for them but he still felt very jealous. But then again how could he be aloud to feel jealousy. He was not the one that she had picked last year. He was not the one that had convinced her to stay. And he was not the one who broke up with her a short time ago. That was the guy sitting next to Dr. Umeda a few seats away and by looking at the face of that said guy he didn't see anything. Just a mask. Sighing to himself he returned his eyes to watch the show. Mizuki was very nervous as she looked up into the crowd and noticed that the first three rows were from Osaka she didn't need uniforms to tell her of this. Just looking at their faces told her who they were. Focusing in on all of the faces she forgot to be nervous. Her performance picked up with much more confidence as she looked right at Nakastu, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Though he felt very numb to the fact that she was up there, the moment that her eyes met his, he felt the similar fast heartbeat and the love course through him. The rest of the show went without a hitch, and the applauding made Mizuki blush as the curtains closed on her and the rest of the girls.

Making her way back to the dressing room, Ashiya Mizuki, felt that she had accomplished something that she would never had. She also felt that she was happy to be getting out of the skirt that she was currently wearing. The dressing room was full of bustling girls all giggling to themselves as she went into the room. Not one head turned or congratulated her for a job well done. Sighing she went to the back of the room to a dressing room and changed.

*****

Dr. Umdea walked towards the doors that he had seen the other girls go into. He wanted to be the first to tell her she had been great. Upon approaching the doors where some girls were walking out of talking among themselves and laughing about something. He smiled at the girls and they stopped in their tracks. Using the best of his English he asked.

"Excuse me, but has Miss Ashiya come out of the dressing room yet?" He was smiling his best non threatening smile. The girls smiled back and nodded. The one in the middle, who had to have been the leader of this little group, not to mention the bravest of the group spoke up. "Hi. My name is Bethany." she stated the fact as though he should be grateful he knew her name now. "Mizuki is still in the room but she hasn't finished cleaning up yet. Then the girls shuffled off, knowing that they were officially done and could now go to summer vacation. Sighing Dr. Umdea walked into the room. He spotted Mizuki on the floor in the middle of the room. She was currently wearing a pear of overall shorts that covered the same white t-shirt she was already wearing from the performance. Sitting on the floor she was in the middle of organizing the littler equipment into containers. He had to laugh when she picked up something that looked odd and made a face. Hearing him laugh, Mizuki looked up and smiled.

"I wish I would have known that you would be standing there." Her smile brightened as he came over and sat down near her. Leaning against a desk with one leg up and his arm resting comfortably on top of his knee.

"You did really well." He stated and looked away for a second. Turning back he continued. "I believe that you caught the attention of the one you wanted to." He stated and picked up the odd piece of equipment and started to play with it.

*****

Outside eight guys were walking briskly towards the room that some girls pointed out to them. Knowing that Ashiya was still in there gave them high hopes to steal her for a short time to go celebrate the fact that she was officially done with school for the summer.

However, as they heard what Dr. Umeda said as they approached the room about catching the attention of the one she wanted, they had all frozen in mid step right outside of the door. They knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop. But this was Ashiya, the one and only girl of the group and they had started to become protective of her as of late, once they found out she was infact a girl. This is how they justified themselves listening into the conversation.

*****

Sensing that she was not wanting to talk about this just yet, he decided to change the topic to a lighter one. One question, opened it up for them both. " So Ashiya?" as she heard her name she raised an eyebrow as she worked. The only indication that she was indeed listening to him. " Is this this only thing you participated in here at school." He stared at her while he waited for an answer. She was working heard to repair some things before putting them up in the proper containers. Absentmindedly she answered his question.

"Though this is the only school thing we have done together I am in many different clubs." She paused as she closed a lid and pushed the box away, pulling another closed to her she continued. " I am in the drama club, the karate club, and I still do track and field. I also really love the soccer club too." She had just realized what she told and looked up shocked that she had just told him this.

Sighing Dr. Umeda decided to continue this line of the conversation though her could tell that she wasn't so keen to it. " So you must have a lot of friends in the clubs. I talked to some of them on my way in." The look on her face hurt him. He could tell that this was not the case at all, yet she smiled and told him yes. Knowing this he gave her another question to ponder as she pushed yet another box from her. "It sounds to me that you are in the clubs that were associated with the school. Why do you think that?" He was really curious to her state of mind. He knew that she was sad to have left the school and Sano. But could it be that she was not as okay as they all had thought to begin with?. Pushing another box away from her, this time very forcefully she stood up in front of her one companion who knew she was a girl the whole time. He had put his thumb up to his lips in his usual "I have you pegged" look. She was looking down at him with sad eyes. He hit a nerve just like he wanted yet he wished he hadn't. Then she spoke and he felt really bad.

"Well of course I have picked clubs from Osaka." she was near tears and he didn't like that. He hated when girls cried and he had a soft spot for the one standing in front of him currently close to the edge. "How else do I stay close to Nanba-senpai, Oscar, Tennoji, Skeime, Kaiashima, Nakao, Sano, and Nakat…" her voice broke. " Nakatsu," she stated on a quiet voice. Her voice picked up yet again. "I have no friends here. I hate being here, besides Julia this place is nothing." She then closed the last lid, turned on her hill and walked out of the room. She never saw the boys standing on the opposite of the hallway until one made a sad sound. Nakao just couldn't not cry, she had included him in her dialog. She wheeled around on her hill. The moment that she noticed who was standing there, her face broke into a smile.

"I was just coming to look for you guys. What did you think of the performance?" She asked, her smile never fading. Realizing that they might have heard her smile faltered just a bit noticing this Sano walked forward.

"Shocking, Shortie." he said placing a hand on her head. " Did you have to wear the skirt. Now I take back breaking up with you." Everyone was shocked that he had used their breakup so casually and didn't know what to think. Nakatsu broke from the crowed of boys and grabbed her wrist and kept right on down the hallway. She let him drag her down the hall and then down to the field that they had had their talk the other night. Sitting her down on one of the cement block bleachers her turned and looked down at her.

Leaning down on his toes he got closer to her to really look at her.

"So how are you really, Mizuki?" He asked her. His heart nearly broke out of his chest and died when he heard about how sad she had been. Of course he knew that was his usual over reaction to her, but what could he do. Damnit he was in love with the girl. On a quieter note he said. "And please don't lie to me." She took a deep breath.

"Really I am fine and taking care of things." When she noticed he was about to object she quickly continued. " I really don't have friends, and I miss you very terribly, Nakastu. I can barely stand it." His heart lept at the words she said. Sad because she said she had no friends but happy that she said she missed him. He then got a hold of his senses. Of course she meant them all, not just him. Then the first part of the conversation re-entered his brain. " _You have caught the attention of the one you wanted to_" Who was that. He knew he had no right but he felt he needed to ask.

"First off, Mizuki, you do have friends. I am your best friend am I not? And you have the rest of the guys. Even though we are not here at the moment. You know we can be if you need us. And Mizuki can I ask you something?" Suddenly he looked away and then sat next to her.

"Hai." She answered and looked at him.

"I heard what you and Dr. Umeda where talking about. We all did." He started.

"I should have known you all heard." she sighed. Before she could get angry he asked his question. " Who's attention are you trying to get, is it Sano's?" he asked. She shook her head from side to side.

"Nakatsu…" He leaned closer to hear her. "I have fallen in love." She said and before he could say anything she said. " With someone else other than Sano." Nakatsu looked heart broken again. Why couldn't she love him? He could make her very happy. He was her best friend and loved her even when he thought she was a guy. Sighing to himself he half turned so she wouldn't see the pain. However, her next words caught him in a freezing way.

"Nakatsu…I have fallen in love with…." and he went to hold up a hand. He didn't want to hear this. He was still trying to get used to her being with his other best friend. She was so nervous, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. "You." The moment the words left her mouth she bolted up and turned towards the exit. She wasn't aloud to take a step though. As fate would have it, Nakatsu was much faster than she. He had grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the railing in front of the bleachers. Bracing her between both his arms he looked down at the smaller figure in front of him. Her love was radiant in her eyes and he could tell that she was very serious of what she was telling him. "Why." he whispered closely. She held her head lower looking down at his soccer shirt.

" Honestly Nakatsu I didn't feel that way until I was gone from you. The hurt I felt was bad. I realized that I loved Sano in a hero type of way and that I had seriously fallen for you. I am sorry that I broke your heart before and I understand if you want nothing to do with me." she stated and knelt down under his arm. She took to steps and was stopped by his arms wrapping around her upper half the same way that he had confessed his love to her the first time. They just stood there for some time, thinking on things and then he said.

"I love you Mizuki. I always have and always will. Just like I said," He was talking into her ear and she felt warm inside. " Even when I am old and forget everything, I will never forget you." He felt the breath that she had been holding. For once he got the reaction he had dreamt about since falling in love with her. Mizuki turned around in his arms and hugged him. He felt so happy he could cry. He didn't realize until after a moment that she was infact crying. "Don't cry," he stated and hugged her closer.

"I'm just so happy. I love you too Nakatsu!" she hugged him tighter and stopped crying. Looking up she smiled a Brilliant smile. He felt like he could dance. However, words came from behind him stopping his little dream.

"Oh, how sweet. " Bethany was standing there. "Its funny though. Isn't the girl your confessing to the one that betrayed all of you too begin with. I mean she told you she was a guy for heavens sake." she sounded bitter, It was her facial expression that made the two that were still embraced turn around. The other 7 guys including Dr. Umeda were standing there.

"Not at all." It was Sano that spoke. "Though we didn't know that she was a girl when she first came, we all learned to love her. She is like a little sister to some of us and a best friends to others. I take it you aren't a friend of hers then." He said at the look on her face. With a Harrumph she wheel around and stalked away pouting. The others quickly slammed into them to hug and congratulate the two. Looking up She caught the smile of Sano and he nodded knowingly. And she thought "_Now this is the best summer ever," _She then caught the wink of Dr. Umeda and that made her thing that nothing could ever get better. Summer was the best time ever and she couldn't wait to start!

Thank you for all the support and for continuing to read my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and Review! I want to write faster when I get them.

Ayaka Sara


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R!!!!!**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!! Here is the new chapter!!!!!**

Standing on the beach and looking out towards the waves, Ashiya Mizuki was happy for this little moment to herself thinking back over today so far.

"Why don't we all do to the beach!" Nanba had shouted out above the noise early in the morning. She had barely walked into the kitchen when she had heard the exclamation. Sighing she had agreed because all of her friends had sounded so adamant and happy. She wanted to have a moment with Nakatsu to talk about what had happened the day before. Also something was bothering her about what Bethany had said earlier at the school. She couldn't help thinking that the others had it in for her not to hang out alone with Nakatsu. First they put them the farthest apart in the van and then they kept them from talking to each other. Thinking of Nakatsu she hadn't seen him since he was standing with Sano a little earlier in the day. She knew she should go get the lunches out of the van that she and Nakao and created that morning, but couldn't find herself to move as she sat down at the very spot she loved right behind a giant boulder. It was peaceful and it helped her think. Thinking of Sano he wasn't anywhere around either. Laying back on the warm sand she closed her eyes.

*****

Nakatsu walked down the sand with his best friend Sano and thought that he needed to ask him something. Finally he decided to just ask.

"Sano? What happened exactly on the bench the other day? You two broke up right? I want to know why." Sano was sure he knew what his friend was thinking.

"Yeah." He said as he quickened his pace. "It was mutual she told me that she had someone else in her heart. Can't blame her though. You were the one openly chasing her." He smiled and stopped walking. "You know what I noticed though?" he paused to let Nakatsu catch up. " She really wanted to talk to you today." Nakatsu looked at him dumbfounded. "Hey I spent a lot of alone time in the dorm room with her, remember. That and I kind of know her." He said as he turned and pointed to a small form laying in the sand a few feet away. "Talk to her." and with that he left them alone.

Nakatsu walked over to her and noticed that she looked really cute in her one piece swimsuit with the wrap. Who would have known that she really liked wearing girls clothes he thought to himself. He sat down next to her and leaned closer to her. Closer still- even closer until he heard.

"Nakatsu- to close." Mizuki had opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to him. He jumped back only he noticed one difference in her than when she normally said those words. She had a smile on her lips. He sat back down next to her and looked out at the ocean with her. The silence of sitting with her was nice, but he felt like he was going to go crazy if soon they didn't speak. Mizuki was actually scared to talk to Nakatsu now that she had blurted out her feelings on the bleachers at her school the other day. Sighing she figured she might as well say something.

" Nakatsu…ummm…" She wanted to say something but nothing came out. Breathing deep she said. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I should have told you differently." she was really quiet.

"Actually Mizuki I am glad you told me. I didn't like feeling like my love wasn't returned. You could have told me at any time and I would have loved hearing it. At the time I was so sure that between me and Sano you would have picked me." He was secretly happy now that she had picked him. He didn't want to scare her by jumping on her now that the dynamics of their relationship had changed. And that was why they were sitting reserved on the beach now wasn't it?

"Mizuki… now that we have both established that we like each other, are we together now?" He wasn't sure he should as this, but he desperately needed the answer. After about a few minutes of silence he turned to her and noticed that she was nodding her head. He smiled a real charming smile that made her heart start beating quickly. "Wanna walk the beach with me?" he asked. He could feel their relationship shifting. The feeling was miraculous since now it was not only friendship but love.

*****

They walked along the beach together smiling and laughing about all the times they had at school and how they wished that she was still there. At some point she stopped and was looking at the waves. Nakatsu was happy to stand there with her, as they were watching she had wondered off a little from him and she turned when she heard voices coming towards them. Nakatsu did the same, however, he didn't have a smile on his face. He wasn't ready to give up his alone time with his new girlfriend. Walking towards her he grabbed her hand and kept walking. Mizuki laughed a true girly laugh as they were hurrying away from the crowed, stopping Nakatsu dead in his tracks. Turning to look down at her, he was stunned by the smile she had on her face. She didn't even smile at Sano with that smile.

She then stunned him some more by kicking water up at him. He gave her a look of "oh-your-now-going-to get-it" she squealed and ran farther from the crowed with him close on her heals. They could keep up with each other, though the others were left in the dust. Laughing together, he finally caught up with her and grabbed her around the middle half picking her up and half splashing her. When he noticed the others were really far away he said between laughs.

"Now I know why I love being one of the fastest runners." He was smiling and looking at her.

"You got that too huh?" Mizuki was soaked but thoroughly happy. She stopped smiling however when she realized that there was a couple girls over by the guys. They looked like Bethany and some other girls from school. Getting a bad feeling she quickly grabbed Nakatsu's hand and treaded back to the gang. Once they got closer she was positive it was the girls from school and from the faces of the guys Bethany, who was talking, was saying something they had never heard. Walking closer she heard the conversation.

"So you do know Mizuki pretty well then, huh?" Bethany was wearing the skimpiest bathing suit anyone had ever saw. With the blank stares she continued. "Yeah…so then you know that she is a freak and an over achiever." with that news the guys surrounding her, which just happened to be her closest friends, laughed.

"An over achiever?" Nakao said between laughs. " She needed Nakatsu and Sano to help her though studying for tests, ain't that right Sano?" Sano shrugged. He could tell that this girl was up to no good. But he could also tell that the other guys could tell as well. That was the beauty of going to an all boy academy, you got close. That was also why all of the 8 guys around him, including him, were so close to Mizuki, girl or not she was their class mate for almost a year.

"Well, at our school she is… isn't she girls…" she didn't wait for them to answer, but simply continued. " for you see she is in almost every club. Of course when asked why…" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked nasty. " She would just say that she had her reasons." Nanba and all the rest immediately had a clue to what she was talking about since they had over heard Mizuki and Dr. Umeda after the show. Bethany continued on her charade. " She is in drama, karate, track, fashion, and the soccer club…" she ticked off on her fingers. "Why do you think this is?"

Mizuki felt her face go red, and she let go of Nakatsu's hand. If she would have looked up she would have seen a proud look on all of their faces, including Nakatsu, but she was so embarrassed about this. She didn't want to tell them that it was because she missed them so much and that was her way of holding on to them. Emails and phone calls were just not enough for her.

"Really?" It was Sekime that had spoke up. But his voice didn't hold question, just boredom. Looking up, all of the others had the same look. "Actually we are not to shocked about this. To be honest she probably is in each due to each of us. For you see, she is a close friend to us and we are all in those clubs." Bethany looked stunned. "See, me, I'm Sekime, and Sano, and Nanba, and Kayashima" he pointed to each as he was talking. "Are on track. Oscar is in drama, Tennoji is in Karate, Nakao loves fashion." Still pointing to each as he said a name. " And then her boyfriend, Nakatsu, is on the soccer team at our school." the look on her face was simply defeat. Bethany then got a really good idea that she just couldn't pass with out doing.

"That is great…since you are all great friends with her, I would like to get to know you as well." She had shifted her personality very quickly. Mizuki knew something was up but couldn't think of anything to say when they turned towards her, to ask if she would want to do what her school mate was asking. So it was settled….

Back in the van they all got. Sitting there she felt really awkward knowing that they now knew that she was in all those clubs.

"You didn't seem to shocked to hear about the clubs?" She asked with her eyebrow up.

"Actually Ashiya, Remember" Nanba said. "We knew before, after the show we overheard you talking to Dr. Umeda." She looked upset but couldn't really fault them either, it was her who got embarrassed and forgot they already knew. "You should have told us though. I would have liked to know that bit of information."

"So you got into those clubs because you didn't want to lose us? Interesting." Said Tennoji said. " because we thought you already had us?" after he said it, he thought about it. Everyone was laughing at how awkward it sounded.

"Really I just really missed you guys. I never wanted to leave school." They got quiet and continued on to the next activity that included four girls from Mizuki's school, including Bethany.

*****

"_What on earth am I doing here?" _Mizuki thought to herself as the music pumped through the speakers and some very drunk people were singing karaoke to a song that was to old for them to know anyway. She knew it was a bad idea when she heard the club. It was one created for high school students and it had all kinds of neat things. Mizuki had never been but was very unhappy going into the club to begin with. She was sitting next to the guys and drinking a Shirley Temple. Bethany than came over with a huge smile plastered on her face. She crammed in between Tennoji and Kayashima, they both looked miserable. The night was just picking up when the D.J. said over the speakers. Will Mizuki Ashiya please come up to the stage. The light then flashed on to her. She was silently shaking her head no.

"Ahh… come on, Miss Ashiya, once your name is on the list you have to…club rules." He sounded very stern and she didn't want to make him mad.

"Go on Mizuki, it should be fun." one of the girls said and giggled. Shrugging she went up to the stage. The lights went down and she had the attention of every person in the room. Breathing deep she looked at the screen. The song had started it was. Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. She started singing, and to her surprise she was going great. Everyone around was cheering and singing along with her.

So it was a huge surprise to Mizuki when, as she was just hitting the second verse, a large amount of water was dropped on her from the ceiling of the props area. Everything stopped, including the music!

Mizuki stood there from top to bottom dripping all over the stage. Everyone was staring at her. Breathing deeply she stepped off the stage. Walking over towards where she was normally sitting with her friends. All of the guys had a look of disbelief on their faces. As she got closer they all took a step toward her. However, Mizuki walked right past them and out side. No one knew what to do to fix this. Looking over they saw three of the girls laughing and imitating the water dropping on her.

"We thought you were her friends?" they asked.

"We'll apparently we aren't, so go get over it." one of the girls said and stalked off with the other two. The guys turned and walked out of the club, looking for Mizuki. They didn't have to look far since she was standing under a street lamp with the girl named Bethany.

"Why?" they could hear the conversation, Mizuki asked this in a deadpan no nonsense manner.

"Why?" Bethany was shocked. "Why…because you think you are so great. Not only did you get to stay in a dorm with a bunch of hot guys, but you have them wrapped around your finger and they even came here to America to see you! It makes me sick thinking that you, of all people could get all those guys to like you. I mean look at you, You look like a guy yourself!" Bethany was shouting now. Her face changed however when Nakatsu walked up behind Mizuki. By his face alone she could tell that if she continued to harass his girlfriend, that she would get hit. He took off his jacket and put it on her. Mizuki looked up.

"I'm okay." she said, but her voice was void of emotion. "Lets go home, kay?" she said they all quickly agreed.

Sitting in the van going home, there was silence. Mizuki quickly fell asleep and was leaning on Nakatsu's shoulder.

"I want to hit them!" Nakao said rather loudly. Every one shushed him quickly.

"Mizuki is asleep." Oscar said, quite dramatically adding in after, " I want to banish them with magic!"

"Right now we need to think of a way to cheer up Mizuki" said Kayashima. They all quickly agreed and so started their silent planning to cheer up the one girl that had changed all of their lives…

* * *

I am so super sorry for the lateness of this chapter…I have tried to think of how to update and have been getting a little lost. If you have an idea of how they should cheer Mizuki up please e-mail me or comment me.

Thank you and Sorry again

*Ayaka-Sara*


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to take this time to say that I know fully well that this story is a little unorthodox and is a little weird. I thank all those who have been following it and reviewing… Sorry it has taken me so long to continue it and I hope you all continue to read it. **PLEASE** **REVIEW!**

Ayaka Sara

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 9:**

Mizuki awoke the next morning only open her eyes to a shocking sight. Usually she would only awake to the pictures and magazine from Osaka, however today she woke to the real faces of those boys pictures leaning in to wake her up. She leapt up half off the bed and laughed.

" What are you all doing in here?" She asked laughing. They all looked at each other and said.

"Kidnapping you!" Then Skeime added with a smile on his, "However, this time they were nice enough to let you get dressed. Also if you remember me and Sano weren't apart of it last time, having gone to the track and field camp for summer."

*****

30 Minutes later:

Mizuki stared at the place in which the guys had taken her, and back at them. A small smile on her face as she kept looking back and forth. She couldn't believe that they knew her favorite place to eat was hamburgers. From the quizzical look on her face Sano enlightened her.

"Do you remember, Shorty, when you were sleeping in my bed. Well you kind of said the word Hamburger in your sleep." All of the other guys turned and looked at him curiously. Nakatsu grabbed his heart dramatically and went into a monologue.

"My heart can't take it." he was saying to no one in particular. " In his bed, what were they doing… No not my Mizuki! No No NO!" He almost shouted.

"Calm down, Man!" They all yelled at him breaking him from his self monologue. Smiling sheepishly he grabbed hold of Mizuki's hand and skipped along dragging her to the line to order. A slight look of annoyance plastered on her face. But thinking better of it she was happy that he cared enough to be jealous.

Sitting happily Mizuki munched on her hamburger and thought how she wished that she could be doing this with the guys back at School…Even though her dorm heads that she would prefer has already graduated.

Dr. Umeda quickly came back and said that he needed to have a meeting at the hotel for the guys that came on the trip. "Meeting in 30 minutes in the hall of the Hotel." he looked over at them all, stopping at Ashiya. " You come too kay?"

*****

45 minutes later and the whole group had joined, talked, reminisced some, and was hushed by Dr. Umeda, who was the only teacher on this trip to begin with. Sighing in exasperation he decided to just get over with the news so that questions could be answered.

"This is the situation." he stated looking quite bored with the whole ordeal. " We have been told to come back early." the moment those words escaped his lips the entire place was erupted in "Ahs' and No's" Mizuki looked right at Nakatsu and noticed he had a look of utter dread on his face. They had finally decided to be together and now the others had to go back to the school. She knew this would happen, however, seeing as their summer's and vacations were set differently then hers since she lived in America, Again?! She sighed and looked forward. Her depression, however, did not last that long.

"Mizuki." Her name resounded off the walls as Dr. Umeda said it. Everyone seemed to have quieted the moment she was sounded out. Thinking back on what was said she had no idea why she would be the one called out.

"I have talked to your parents and also your older brother." Funny that when he mentioned her brother he sounded a little weird. " I am to inform you that since you are still on summer vacation and that you are being watched virtually by me, that I have permission for you to come back with us and visit the school." there was a collection of whispered, "Yes's" around the room. Telling her that she was not the only one truly excited about this prospect. " Now I have also discussed this with the principle. This is a one time thing that must not reoccur. However, seeing as all of your friends are either graduated and or graduate this year it should be fine. We are leaving tomorrow since the school is starting earlier than planned. In two days you will have the introduction and the new students orientations. That is all I would like to say. Please be aware that since Miss Ashyia gets to come back for a short time to visit, this doesn't mean you can slack off." the others were quiet, unusually quiet to Mizuki. Who was sitting in stunned silence that she gets to go back to the one school that she felt she could definitely call home. And with her boyfriend, no less. "That is all for right now, please go about and pack for the flight tomorrow morning." The moment he finished everyone went berserk. Clapping and jumping around and singing songs about how happy they were that she was going to get to come back to school, even if it was just for a visit.

" Ashiya, Nakatsu, and Sano…a word over here please." Dr. Umeda had somehow walked around the screaming boys and was now standing right behind the three. Jumping they turned around and walked over to where he was indicating. "Okay this is your situation, now since this involves all three of you…we are not able to give her special treatment and or a room of her own." He held up his hand when the guys were about to object and simply continued. " Since Nakatsu is officially with Mizuki, I regret to say I can not under good conscience let you sleep in the same room. More over, You have shared a room with Taiki since day one four years ago. You are simply the only one to take it, everyone else is a little weirded out by him. Now, since this is the case, we have already gave a room mate to Sano. So…" he paused for a moment to let this sink in before giving them the rest of the news. " Okay," he finally said with a smile on his face. " I am going to let her decide what she wants to do. Ashiya, you can either, one sleep in the health room at night. Or two you can shift through the rooms and sleep on a cot. The only reason I am giving this option is because I know that you are safe within dorm 2 and you will be with friends." He said this very sternly and a little louder so the eavesdroppers knew what he was talking about and that they understood.

Nanba, Tennoji, and Oscar simply looked at each other with grins and then turned to her. " Looks like we have another important reason to spend a lot of time on campus." Nanba said. With one look at her blank expression, Oscar added, quite dramatically, I might add.

" Why yes my dear Mizuki, we must make sure all goes well for you while you are visiting." Tennoji just nodded while acting like he was showing his muscles off.

******

Dropping onto her bed, Mizuki Ashyia looked up at the ceiling. She felt elated that she was finally going to get to go back. As she was looking up at the ceiling her vision became obscured by Skeime who was now looking down at her with a smile on his face. She looked up, a quizzical look on her face.

" I did knock." he said pushing her over a little and sitting down on the bed next to her. Suddenly she was pushed from the other side to find Nakao sitting on her other side. Looking around she realized that they weren't the only two. Sitting at the end of her bed on her bench was Taiki. His smile was one she read very well. He was happy simply by reading her signals. " Whatcha looking at?" He asked and leaned back, and looked at the ceiling. The other two followed his lead. The first picture that they saw was a slightly blown up picture of the one that they all took together. Upon a look of the other pictures, found that there were several of all the guys and her on different times that they hung out and fooled around. She really was the best guy friend they could have hoped for." Now since you are coming to visit, and there will be new students, you can't forget about us kay?" The was Skeime said it was like a offhand comment but she could tell that they were serious. There was a lot of Laughing about the pictures on the ceiling and they started to reminisce while looking at the pictures. Finally, after a while they told her good night and walked out to the rooms that they were all staying in.

A moment later another knock came on the door. Sighing, due to the fact that she thought it was one of them again who was going to laugh about how she had these pictures and how that is such a girly thing to do. Well she was a girl! She said kind of forcibly, "Come in!" She was embarrassed to see Nakatsu open the door. A look of guarded interest on his face.

"Is right now not okay?" He asked. When she shook her head, he came in further. " I just wanted to say good night, and that I am really happy that you get to come back with me." he was turning red just saying this. His face however was elated. He came over and sat on her bed next to her. Noticing that she looked up at the ceiling, he too turned his attention to what she was looking at. A laugh escaped his mouth as he moved to lay down next to her so that he could have a good look at it from her angle. She looked disgruntled by his laugh. "I'm not laughing at the fact that you have that up there. If that is what you think." He said casually. He sounded so different, yet very relaxed. " I like that you have that picture, its just that I wonder why it is THAT picture" he emphasized on the word 'that' as he pointed up. He was pointing at the picture of all the dorms in the mess hall. It just happened to be the one he was most embarrassed of, out of all of the pictures they took she had the one where he was clinging to her. Her face of mingled ugg-ness and shame. It was at that time that he thought she was a he and he was really obnoxious. Thinking back to all of the things they did together and how he treated her the more embarrassed he became. She broke him from his thoughts.

"I like this picture, because it is the Nakatsu that I missed the most." she was very matter of fact and didn't sound upset or embarrassed at all. It reassured him quickly and without realizing it he had grabbed her hand that was sitting next to his on the bed between their laying bodies. Laughing and reminiscing. She shocked him when she said. " Yes and we are going to have so many more memories for just us, huh?" she was asking as a confirmation. He could tell at that moment that she had just felt insecure. He was not used to this side of her just yet. Usually she was so sure of herself and dedicated. Now that he knew that she was infact a girl how could he have not known. Looking back on the day that they raced and she was injured. He thought that to tell the truth if someone had told him that a girl could get injured by spikes in her foot and then run miles in a contest and almost win, he would have never believed it.

"Of course we will." He was practically swelling with the excitement that they would be able to make more memories as boyfriend and girlfriend and then as he hoped man and wife. When there was no response, he looked over at her. She was asleep with her hand gripping his. When he went to move out of her grasp so that he could let her sleep she tightened her hold by moving to her side and grabbing his arm. Sighing he laid there thanking the Gods that it was him she loved and that he could finally be happy. Then the thought that she might have done this with Sano un-nerved him. He had caught them in bed together. But he knew nothing had happened but he was extremely jealous over that. Trying to shift again, he gave up since she was not going to let go of him. He couldn't resist and pushed her bangs off her face. He bent down and said, "We will definitely have tons of memories." He then kissed her on the forehead. He fell asleep almost at once after that..

A door slamming off the wall was the alarm the couple received as a wake up call. "And that is why you don't get to share a room." Came the matter of fact voice of Dr. Umeda as he stood in the doorway for Mizuki's room and looked around himself with interest. He acted as though he was okay with the fact that he found the two, but the way he walked when he stepped into the room looked like a fatherly figure that wanted to rip Nakatsu to shreds. " We need to get going, get your things Nakatsu."

Nakatsu quickly jumped from bed and went to leave the room, until he saw that three men stood in the way. Tennoji looked like he was flexing his muscles again, and Oscar looked like a mother who just found her child ditched school. It was Nanba however, that looked livid. They let him walk out without difficulty, he sighed as he walked into his own room.

Mizuki stood there for a moment looking alittle worried, would she be able to come. Dr. Umeda stood there in her room with a look of interest on his face, he then put his thumb to his lips and advanced on her slowly, however, she knew what was coming. Seeing this the others went back to bet their things, knowing she was going to get firmly talked to.

30 minutes later Mizuki surfaced from her room red-faced and quiet. She didn't really talk to people all the way to the airport and then when the others finally couldn't take the silence, especially Nakatsu, they shuffled her away from Dr. Umeda, who was watching her closely. Once they had let some of the other classmates go ahead they turned to her.

"Well what happened, with Dr. Umeda, Mizuki?" asked Nakao. The look on all of their faces told her that Nanba and the others had already told about where Nakatsu had slept. The six men looked really interested. When she caught Sano's eye he had the oh-wait-till-I-can-talk-to-you-alone-to-ask-questions look. Sighing she went red all over again.

"-- ---- -- --- ----." she mumbled and no one could hear her.

"What?" asked Skeime. They had not realized that the three old dorm heads were now listening in from behind them, waiting for the line to move so that they could board the plane.

"He gave me the talk." she whispered. Before anyone could respond laughter came bursting from behind them. Turning around Nanba, Tennoji and Oscar were laughing like maniacs. They then got enough sense to walk around the now very awkward group and gave their tickets to the lady at the gate door. It wasn't until their laughter died away down the boarding ramp that the others hastily started to move.

"What talk?" Asked Nakatsu. He was confused, nothing happened and they just slept. Then it hit him and he then turned as red as his girlfriend standing next to him. They both made hast to get on board of the plane. Their friends waited till they too disappeared from view before laughing almost as manically as the other three. All while giving their tickets and getting a hold of themselves as they walked down the path to the plane.

"This is going to be an interesting visit." Taiki Kayashima stated, with a smile on his face. "Interesting indeed." and the others had to agree and they couldn't wait to see what else would happen…

* * *

Alrighty…that was the newest chapter to the story I hope all of you like it and Review!!! Sorry it took a while to write and I hope that you continue to follow it. If you have any ideas or anything message me! Please no burns! Thanks ^-^

**Ayaka Sara**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! I am so super sorry that I have not been able to update any of my stories!

I hope that you all still want to follow my stories! I will be updating very shortly on this story but since it has been so long I am not sure if many of the readers still want to have an update…

Let me know Kay!

Thanks so much for understanding and staying with me through my remise moments!

XoXo

**Ayaka Sara**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY

I am now up and running again, I should have updates on my stories ASAP, I would like to thank my readers and hope they continue to read and review.

Update Really soon, like maybe in the next hour! *hehe* giggles

Im hyper from having my stuff back!

Update coming...

Thanks,

**AyakaSara**


End file.
